A BLDC motor includes a stator having windings, a rotor having a permanent magnet and a controller for supplying power to the stator. A conventional BLDC motor generally includes a set of m-phase input terminals, each of which is configured to input a current to m phase windings of the stator. The conventional BLDC motor has a defect: the motor breaks down totally when the conventional BLDC motor fails, the motor cannot drive a load efficiently, and even may generate an oscillating braking torque. For example, in an electric power steering system of a vehicle, if the BLDC motor develops a short circuit in a winding or control switch, not only does in lose power but it may generate a braking torque significantly increasing the load on the motor. In a serious case, the oscillating brake torque generated by the BLDC motor affects the steering wheel, which prevents a driver from controlling the direction of the vehicle, and thus may cause an accident.